


Meet Me

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Romance, guanlin is a bit of a trouble maker, he bad boy :(, jihoon goes to a prestigious high school, kiss scene is... kinda steamy, lets pretend that high schools don't have security cameras LMAOO, this is kinda corny rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: Jihoon knows he shouldn’t hang around boys like Guanlin, but for some reason, he can’t seem to get enough of him.





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my OLDEST wips (dating back to fukin 2017 probably oof) this was actually a cc request! (when I was still taking them) and damn did I really write the longest fukin outline to it jDJFJSDF its really too bad that I scrapped it ;_; im sorry anon… but ur probably not around anymore tho so fjdjFJDSF oh well LMAO  
> anyway, yea this is such an old cc, it’d take forever for me to scroll back and find EXACTLY what anon requested for but I believe it had something to do with “goody-two-shoes jihoon” and a “bad boy guanlin” in a high school setting bc that’s what I wrote everywhere in my notes lol I HOPE U ALL ENJOY!!!
> 
> p.s. damn I almost titled this “Bad Guy” since I wrote this entire fic to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5jE2tossXY but I decided to keep the original title that I made like… 100 years ago

_It’s incredible how he does it,_ Jihoon thinks to himself with a wry smile. _It’s really a shame that such talent is wasted on a person like Guanlin._

 

Screams erupt across the classroom as Jihoon stares down at the rock that just smashed through the window. Somehow, it landed perfectly on his desk. _“Unbelievable…”_ He scoffs under his breath.

 

In small, scratchy handwriting reads the words _‘meet me NOW’_ on the side facing towards him. Fortunately, in the midst of all the commotion, his teacher hasn’t seen the rock yet, so Jihoon shoves it into the pocket of his trousers and pulls his blazer down to cover it.

 

“What was that?” The teacher demands once the students have calmed down a little.

 

No one says anything, so Jihoon speaks up, “Probably someone from the baseball team. I think I saw the ball roll out the door.” He points.

 

Upon hearing his suggestion, the teacher puts on an easy smile— _it’s so easy to get away with anything as student body president,_ Jihoon internally rolls his eyes.

 

“Is that so? Well then, I’ll report it to the principal,” He says, sitting down at his desk to write up an email and make a few calls.

 

Shortly, staff comes to their classroom to clean up the broken glass. Class presumes as usual, but Jihoon’s mind is elsewhere, thumbing at the rock in his pocket.

 

He raises his hand before the teacher can get into the nitty-gritty of surface integrals, asking, “Can I be excused to use the restroom.” To which the teacher nods.

 

“Be quick.”

 

Jihoon buttons up his blazer before stepping out into the hallway, but instead of walking to the bathrooms, he jogs down the stairs and takes a turn to head out one of the side-doors—specifically, in the direction of where the rock was thrown.

 

He opens one of the many gates surrounding his school with the master-key he was given—again, _one of the many perks of being president_ —and looks behind him, checking to see if he was followed. The coast is clear, so he closes the gate and walks briskly down the street.

 

He doesn’t have to make it far before he’s suddenly yanked into an alleyway and enveloped in a pair of long arms.

 

“Sorry,” The voice mumbles. Despite his anger, Jihoon can feel the taller’s voice rumble in his chest, and it’s almost calming. “I didn’t actually expect you to come.”

 

Jihoon goes lax for a moment. But as quickly as the feeling comes, he grits his teeth and wrestles out of the hug, pushing Guanlin against the brick wall behind him.

 

Instead of looking annoyed, there’s only that usual, smug grin on the taller’s lips; the same expression he always wears when he sees Jihoon all riled up with him.

 

“Of course I came, you vandalized my school by breaking that window,” Jihoon crosses his arms with a deep scowl, “I’ll fine you for that.”

 

“Go right ahead,” Guanlin smiles easily, “And while you’re at it, you might as well confess that _you_ —Mr. ASB president, the most _perfect_ honors student at the _elite_ M Private Academy—ditched class to meet up with me.”

 

Jihoon flushes, but squares his shoulders in irritation. He holds his ground when Guanlin takes a step towards him.

 

“You might as well tell everyone that the only reason you know I’m the one who threw the rock,” He whispers, “Is because you and I are—”

 

“Shut up,” Jihoon snaps. They’re so close now, he has to look up to see the other’s face. “What do you want?”

 

Guanlin snickers, “I missed you.”

 

“Your school is only a ten minute walk from here. I seriously doubt that.”

 

“I figured you missed me too.”

 

Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You’re ridiculous, making those kinds of _absurd_ assumptions.”

 

“Absurd, _maybe,_ but it’s not too far of a reach,” Guanlin shrugs, bending down to be eyelevel with him. His breath smells like smoke when he mutters, “Plus, _Park Jihoon,_ you haven’t denied it.”

 

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip and looks elsewhere. _God, it’s so hard to look Guanlin in the eye,_ he thinks to himself with a shuddering exhale. Despite that it’s the thing that drew him to the other in the first place.

 

Guanlin has always looked at him that way. Dangerous, hungry. Like Jihoon is the only thing in the world that matters.

 

Jihoon will never say how much he loves it. _How much thrills him._ His life is so ordinary and perfect; he gets whatever he wants whenever he wants it, he can get out of any kind of trouble with just a simple grin and a few sweet words. He’s Park Jihoon; the ASB President, the perfect son of the _perfect_ Park family, and the best student at the most esteemed academy in all of Seoul—just like Guanlin said.

 

But when Guanlin looks at him, he feels… _exposed_. Like the other can see right through the pretty mask he created for himself to claw his way to the top.

 

He remembers feeling that way the first time he met Guanlin…

 

His academy’s basketball team was scheduled to play against the decrepit, no-name public high school a few blocks down from theirs. It was quite the surprise, because this was the first time that particular school was even qualified to _stand_ on the same court as them.

 

C Public High School had a reputation as strong as M Private Academy. However, while M Private Academy was known for its prestige, C Public High School was everything opposite.

 

“I thought that school got torn down,” The captain of their basketball team joked as they did warmup drills.

 

Jihoon was required to attend their games—being student body president and all. He was helping the tech guys make sure everything was functioning properly as he eavesdropped.

 

“Didn’t a kid from there to jail once?” Another snickered, “That place is just a prison ward disguised as a school.”

 

“This is insane, I can’t believe we have to breathe the same air as street dogs like them. Let alone _play_ against them.”

 

“I hear that the only reason they’ve made it this far is because of their new captain—some transfer student,” Their defender whispered, “People say that he’s just as scary outside of school as he is on the court.”

 

“Please,” The captain laughed, “Don’t be ridiculous. The only reason they probably made it this high in the bracket is because they cheated. Or one of the lower teams decided to lose a few more matches than usual.”

 

The team murmured their agreements.

 

“We have nothing to worry about. Nothing good ever comes out of that school.”

 

Jihoon agreed with them.

 

In reality, Jihoon only pretended to enjoy school events, volunteering to time-keep just for show. He was already bored before the game started since the opposing team from C Public High School ended up arriving about five minutes late. Even from where he was sitting, he could see that their uniforms were tattered and old— _faded_ , as if they dug them out of a storage box after years of no use. They were sloppy, unorganized, and everything Jihoon expected them to be… that is, until the game began.

 

They were intense and fast—coordinated—but most of all,  _incredibly good._

 

Quickly, Jihoon realized there was something off about the opposing team’s captain.

 

He thought he was imagining things during the opening tip and so forth, because for some reason, whenever he’d look up, he’d always meet the taller’s gaze.

 

There was something wild about the way he looked at Jihoon. Something that made Jihoon freeze in his seat with his chest tightening, like he was being singled out from the hundreds of other people inside the stadium.

 

Whenever the taller would score or even when he just had the ball, he’d look at Jihoon to make sure he was watching him. During halftime, the taller continued to sneak glances at him, adverting his attention from his coach just to catch his gaze. When the ball fell out of bounds, Jihoon almost forgot to stop the time, sucking in a sharp breath when the other’s eyes immediately darted over to him. It was suddenly that Jihoon was hyperaware of the basketball captain, calculating everything he did as if in slow motion; from the way he shifted on his feet when he straightened up, to the dimple in his cheek when he smirked just the slightest, catching Jihoon’s own eyes on him.

 

He was intrigued, yet nervous. And Park Jihoon never got nervous.

 

To everyone’s shock, C Public High School’s team put up an astounding match. They were close to winning, but in the end, they weren’t good enough to break M Private Academy’s perfect streak.

 

Jihoon offered to close up the gym that night, and as he was locking up the last door, he noticed the taller leaning up against the gate boarding his school with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

 

“This is a nonsmoking area,” Jihoon said when he approached the other, shoving the gate closed behind him and locking it, “Aren’t you a little too young to be doing that?”

 

The taller blinked down at him incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He laughed before stomping it out, “Fine. But aren’t _you_ a little too dainty to be acting so brashly in front of strangers in the middle of the night?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “I’m pretty sure I could take you down.”

 

“Your cute little blazer and necktie tell me otherwise.”

 

“You don’t even know me.”

 

“I know you enough.”

 

_“Bullshit.”_

 

“Ouch—language _,_ Mr _. ‘this is a nonsmoking area,’_ ” The taller mocked.

 

Jihoon eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he decided that he had enough, turning around to start heading home. _He shouldn’t even be talking to a person like him,_ he told himself. But before he could make it too far, the taller caught up to him.

 

“Can I take you somewhere?”

 

Jihoon realized a bit too late that he should have done a lot of things differently that night. He should have said ‘no,’ he should have kept on walking. But instead, he turned around and fell breathless yet again to the dark, eager eyes of the taller standing in front of him.

 

Jihoon gulped. “Don’t you know who I am and why I can’t say yes to that?”

 

“I do,” the other answered, “But I can tell that you’re bored of all this; the formalities, the academy.”

 

For the first time in a while, excitement stirred in Jihoon’s stomach. Every bit of his mind was telling him to decline, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins acted faster than he could reason with himself. “Where are we going?”

 

Things should have stopped after that night. He told himself that every single time he’d meet up with the other, but one meeting led to the next, and now, Jihoon’s perfect record is tainted—beyond tainted— _stained_ with a secret named Lai Guanlin.

 

His reputation stands on a thin line. One slipup can have him falling somewhere he won’t be able to dig himself back up again and Jihoon can’t afford to let everything he’s built until now be ruined by some punk he should have never gotten involved with.

 

“Guanlin,” Jihoon exhales, his voice sounding loud in the quietness of the alleyway, “I… we—” _have to stop things here,_ he wants to say. But he can’t get the words out of his throat with the way the other is looking at him.

 

It takes every bit of control for Jihoon to match Guanlin’s gaze, but instead of voicing his thoughts, Jihoon shuts his mouth abruptly and catches something on the taller’s cheek. “Is that… blood on your face?”

 

Guanlin blinks, startled, and he reaches up to touch the cut.

 

“Don’t touch it!” Jihoon chides, grabbing his wrist to pull it away. He inspects the injury with his brows furrowed. “How did you get it?”

 

“I was just… fighting some guys,” Guanlin mumbles, looking away guiltily. He knows how much Jihoon hates when he gets into fights.

 

“Did they do this to you?” Jihoon demands.

 

“No. A cat did this to me.”

 

Jihoon shoots him a confused look.

 

“These assholes were teasing a cat, so I beat them up,” Guanlin explains, shifting on his feet, “The cat was still shaken after I tried to pick it up, so it clawed me. This is what they gave me,” He then lifts up part of his shirt to reveal purpling, bruised skin.

 

Jihoon gnaws on his bottom lip, torn between scolding him and calling him a dumbass. He sighs tiredly, “And you didn’t go to your school nurse because…?”

 

“I like you better,” Guanlin smiles.

 

Jihoon debates with himself internally—he’s seconds away from ripping out his own hair. The smart side of him wants to leave Guanlin in the alleyway, but something about being with the other makes him throw away all his sense of rationality, so he snatches the taller’s hand and pulls him along. “Come on,” He growls impatiently, leading Guanlin towards the gates to his school.

 

He looks incredibly out of place walking through the pristine halls of M Private Academy. While Jihoon’s uniform is pressed clean, red and white, Guanlin’s is black and messy. And if that doesn’t already make him stand out, his bleached blonde hair is a dead giveaway since having “unnaturally colored hair” is prohibited in his school.

 

“Can’t you, like, bend over,” Jihoon hisses, “You’re so tall, someone’s going to see you through the window and we’ll get caught.”

 

He can feel Guanlin’s smug smile as he tugs him down a new hall—specifically, one with less classrooms.

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to tarnish your reputation, hm?” Guanlin teases.

 

Jihoon pinches his hand.

 

They make it to the nurse’s office and fortunately, it’s locked. _She’s probably on break,_ Jihoon concludes as he pulls out his master key and fumbles with the lock.

 

“Breaking and entering, Mr. President?” Guanlin whispers with a tsk.

 

“Shut up,” Jihoon snarls, forcing the door open. He strides inside and checks the place over to make sure it’s really empty. He hears Guanlin lock the door behind them, and when Jihoon deems the room clear, he points to one of the beds. “Sit.”

 

Guanlin is one of the very few people who don’t listen to Jihoon, but to his surprise, the taller takes a seat on the corner of the medical bed without much of a fight.

 

Jihoon can feel him watching as he reaches into the upper cabinets to grab gauzes and antibacterial spray. He doesn’t stop watching, even when Jihoon pulls a chair up to him and begins to dress his injuries.

 

 _This is dangerous and stupid,_ Jihoon tells himself. He’s nervous, hands shaking as he works, but he doesn’t let it show on his face because Park Jihoon is no weakling.

 

But Guanlin has always been so keenly aware of everything Jihoon feels, especially with how close he is—Jihoon can feel the other’s soft, even breaths against the top of his head as he patches him up. It’s very likely he can sense every flinch that runs through his body whenever there’s a sound from beyond the closed door.

 

Somewhere between taping up Guanlin’s shoulder and fixing up the cut on his cheek, Jihoon convinces himself to tell the other they can’t do this anymore. It’s too dangerous. This relationship has gone too far and it will only ruin him in the long run.

 

When he finishes up, he sits back in his chair, taking a deep breath before looking Guanlin seriously in the eye, “You have to stop doing this.”

 

“I didn’t start the fight”

 

“Not that,” Jihoon says, “Coming here. _Finding me_. We can’t see each other anymore.”

 

Guanlin’s face falls, and he studies the shorter for a moment, “You don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Jihoon mumbles, trying to ignore how Guanlin slides his hands into his. He puts on a stern expression, “I have too much to live up to, do you know what would happen to me if someone found out? My reputation—the respect I’ve earned—is far more important than this—”

 

“Liar,” Guanlin gently cuts him off, “You’re a good actor, Jihoon, but I can tell when you lie.”

 

Jihoon sucks in a quick, frustrated breath.

 

“Jihoon, you have all the power in the world to stop me whenever you want. Even now,” Guanlin says, leaning closer, “But the truth is…” He whispers, “You never do.”

 

Jihoon’s heart begins to pound in his ears. He licks his lips nervously, eyes darting between Guanlin’s ever-steady gaze and the sudden proximity of their mouths. He holds his breath as if it’ll help him think, but it only succeeds in making him feel dizzier—intoxicated—so he inhales shakily, shutting his eyes tight, and drinks in the familiar scent of smoke, crisp air, and something only akin to Guanlin.

 

His stomach is in knots—torn between status and giving into his desires one more time. When he feels Guanlin’s breath against his lips, Jihoon involuntarily relaxes and he figures _just once more won’t hurt._

 

But it’s then that suddenly, they hear someone trying to unlock the door. Jihoon snaps away and a sickening chill runs up his spine, _“Shit—_ ”

 

In one, disorienting movement, Guanlin pushes them into a wardrobe filled with lab coats, just before the door can open and the sound of heels clicking against the floor echoes into the room.

 

Jihoon doesn’t even notice that Guanlin’s holding him close—pressed flush against his chest. He’s too busy trying to stay still so he can listen to what’s happening on the other side. _They can’t get caught,_ he frantically repeats to himself, each footstep sounding louder than the next, _it’ll be over for him if they get caught._

 

But he’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears a soft laugh from above him.

 

Jihoon looks up at Guanlin with wide, scared eyes, quietly urging him to _shut up,_ but Guanlin just presses his finger to his lips, whispering, _“Shh…”_ before kissing Jihoon breathless.

 

Guanlin swallows the startled noise he makes and deepens the kiss, tilting his head sideways. Jihoon wants to punch the taller in the face, but at the same time, all his limbs seem to melt and all he can think about is how urgently Guanlin kisses him, like he needs Jihoon _now_. It sends pleased shudders down Jihoon’s spine and he can’t help but to kiss the other back.

 

It’s incredible how the nurse doesn’t hear them with how loud they’re being. Jihoon lets out a soft groan when the taller nibbles on his bottom lip. They try to muffle their breathing—the sound of their lips and teeth—but everything they do is deafening to Jihoon’s ears; he can practically hear Guanlin’s heartbeat like thunder, and the sound of Guanlin’s hands running across the fabric of his vest, wanting to _feel_ him. Quickly enough, fear dissolves into excitement.

 

Jihoon grips onto the taller’s uniform, and gasps heavily against his lips. He swallows back a whimper when Guanlin carefully undoes the first button of his collar, peppering the now bare skin on Jihoon’s neck with gentle kisses. The quiet, rumbly sound Guanlin makes reminds Jihoon how obsessed the other is with him—he has to take a breather, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder and gasping, “I love you _so_ much," like he can't control himself.

 

Butterflies erupt in Jihoon's stomach.

 

The nurse leaves after ten minutes and when they’re positive she’s gone, they stumble out of the wardrobe in a heap.

 

Jihoon shoves Guanlin away, flushed and angry. “You’re so disobedient,” He glares.

 

At that, Guanlin snickers.

 

He hops out the window and rests his elbows on the frame. “Meet me after school, Park Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon walks up to the window with every intention of slamming it on his head. But he doesn’t do that, and instead, just growls at him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Guanlin replies, pulling Jihoon by the tie and giving him one last peck.

 

He watches as Guanlin runs through the shrubbery and climbs over the school gates with ease, waving goodbye before disappearing down the street.

 

“Shit—” Jihoon hisses to himself through gritted teeth. _This wasn’t going how he wanted at all._

 

Before he can storm out of the nurse’s office, Jihoon catches himself in a mirror and reddens over how messy he looks. “Damn brat…” He mutters, trying to tuck in his now crinkled uniform and fix his hair as best as he can. There’s nothing much he can do about his bitten, red lips or the slight glaze in his eyes, but he tries to do whatever he can to make it look like he didn’t just make out with Guanlin in a closet.

 

By the time he’s done composing himself, the bell rings. He isn’t that worried though, because he knows that he can talk his way out of anything.

 

But he’ll have to deal with Guanlin later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM ACTUALLY BLUSHING OVER HOW CORNY I WROTE THIS FJSDJFRSJDFSJDFSDF WELLLLLLLLLL FUCK I also went super overboard with this omfgggg  
> LMAO originally, there was supposed to be a ton more drama and like….. Guanlin at some point has to meet jihoon’s parents jdfjsgasdjf rip guanlin was also supposed to have black hair but I changed it to blonde bc… it suited the image more LMAO (PLUS BLONDE GUANLIN DIDN’T EXIST BACK WHEN I FIRST OUTLINED THIS FOR ANON SO JSDJSDJ)  
> anyway, aside from how disappointing it is that I don’t have the brain power to make this fic into what I imagined it to be, I HOPE THAT WAS STILL ENJOYABLE! LOL let me know what u think uwu
> 
> -coinseller  
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)
> 
> p.s. i fukin forgot to do a midterm assignment while i was writing this so yalls better have something nice to say since im taking a 10% laTE PENALTY FOR THIS /SCREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD IM ACTUALLY BLUSHING OVER HOW CORNY I WROTE THIS FJSDJFRSJDFSJDFSDF WELLLLLLLLLL FUCK I also went super overboard with this omfgggg   
> LMAO originally, there was supposed to be a ton more drama and like….. Guanlin at some point has to meet jihoon’s parents jdfjsgasdjf rip guanlin was also supposed to have black hair but I changed it to blonde bc… it suited the image more LMAO (PLUS BLONDE GUANLIN DIDN’T EXIST BACK WHEN I FIRST OUTLINED THIS FOR ANON SO JSDJSDJ)  
> anyway, aside from how disappointing it is that I don’t have the brain power to make this fic into what I imagined it to be, I HOPE THAT WAS STILL ENJOYABLE! LOL let me know what u think uwu
> 
> -coinseller  
> (twt @onguanlinnie / cc @coppercoin)
> 
> p.s. i fukin forgot to do a midterm assignment while i was writing this so yalls better have something nice to say since im taking a 10% laTE PENALTY FOR THIS /SCREAMS


End file.
